You Are my Rose HMToTT Cam X Lillian
by EmoHMlover
Summary: Lillians the new girl in bluebell with a new life and new town, will she find love with the shy guy cam?
1. Chapter 1

You're my Rose~ a Harvest moon cam X Lillian story

~key~

"cam is gorgeous" are spoken words

_Damn I wish I was a HM character _are thoughts

*bark* are sounds

Ch: 1 welcome to BlueBell!

*Lillian POV*

My head hurt, that was obvious through my blurred eyes. My horse snorted near by. "Are you ok miss?" A voice asked. I looked up. There stood an old man ; sporting a green hat and horse shoe cane. Next to him stood a beautiful young Asian woman dressed in red. The pair rushed to me pulling me to my feet. My legs were scratched and bleeding slightly but I seemed fine. "yes I think so.." I replied checking myself over. "Im lillian… fell off my horse on my way to reach my new farm" I sighed laughing. "Lillian!" gasped the old man with a smile. "why didn't you just say so? Im Rutger! The mayor of Bluebell were your ranch is " he grinned smugly at the woman. "I am Ina. The mayor of Konohana, the village next to Bluebell, and is much nicer than Bluebell, you can move to our vacant ranch if you ever decide to." She added snidely to The other mayor. "Um…thanks" I said awkwardly heading with the overly excited mayor as he pulled me off towards his town.

*****************scene break****************

*cam POV*

"No business today Cammy? 3" Howard my 'adoptive father" asked me as he poked his head out of his café doors to look at me at my flower stand. I sighed smiling softly. "looks like it Howard, but its like that sometimes" I explained arranging the red roses in a new vase on my stand. _I wish something interesting would happen already_. I stretched watching as my buddy ash and his little sister made there way inside their barn when, *clang* Howard dropped the flower pot grabbing my attention. "Mayor Rutger! What a pleasure to have you in my café, is there anything I can get you? 3 " Howard squealed greeting the arriving mayor. I froze now noticing the stranger behind him. "Hello Howard, im stopping by to introduce our new villager Lillian, I was hoping you could clean her up while I run to get the paper work, she had a little spill on the road." Rutger chuckled patting the new girl on the back. Her medium length sandy hair was messy and her clothes were tattered and dirty, yet she was…beautiful. "Oh my Cam, can you take her inside and get the first aid kit? " Howard asked as he waved to the leaving mayor. Her eyes met mine making me blush slightly. _Whats wrong with me?_ I nodded opening the door for her. "follow me." I said quietly as she walked inside. She blushed following closely behind me as I entered my storage room at the back of the café. She sat on a stool in the corner looking at the freshly bloomed daisies as I wiped her knees with anteceptic. "Thank you. " she said softly looking at me with a smile. I blushed placing a bandage on her knee. "no problem" I smiled back. She looked back at the daisies, "theyre beautiful….do you grow them?" she asked. I stood up and gently arranged them in ther box. "yes, I care for every flower in this room for my shop out front." I nodded. "wow that's amazing cam!" She stared in awe with her big blue eyes. I picked up my shears and snipped a daisy from it family among the pots and holding it out for her. "welcome to Bluebell."

_alrighty thats chapter one, hopefully anyone that reads this will find it decent and want to keep reading! ;) Stay tuned :)_


	2. Chapter 2 thank god i fell

~You're my rose~ HM Cam x Lillian Ch:2

_**Ok so its been a week or so since chapter one, anyways I hope for those whos read it that is not to shabby. Anyways Off to chapter two!**_

Chapter two : Thank Harvest Goddess I fell!

*Lillians POV*

I woke up that morning and glanced at the small daisy that I got from Cam almost a month ago in the vase next to my bed. It was still practicly unwithered, which was probally proof of how well Cam raised his shop inventory. My kitten snow lept onto my lap mewing softly licking my hand. I patted her head softly. "morning snow" I smiled before getting up. I quickly got dressed and ate and did my chores wich consisted on feeding my Cow Lucy and my twin alpacas May nd Dani before taking my pony silver out for the mountain path for some gathering. "Ready to See what we can find on the mountain today silver?" I laughed sending him off on our way.

After only a month in Bluebell I knew my way around pretty well. I closed my eyes taking in the cool summer morning air in the forest. My skin seemed to breath in the air. I was at ease. My eyes wretched open as silver suddenly reared up on his hind legs, neighing in sudden protest sending my flying. I closed my eyes as I saw the ground come rushing toward me as I fell, when two arms just as suddenly wrapped around me, and with a muffled grunt softened my landing. I held my breath opening my eyes and were met with the shiny emerald eyes of Cam, who I seemed to have knocked to the ground were he held me against his chest. His hat lay a few feet away in the grass leaving his hair windblown and cheeks flushed. I blushed scrambling to get off him. "Cam are you ok?" I yelped. He chuckled getting up and brushing hisself clean and fetching his hat. "im fine, I was more worried about you. Are YOU ok?" He asked looking me up and down making me blush harder. "Y-YES!" I stammered. He smiled softly gently stroking Silvers nose. "He seems calm now, a raccoon ran across the path making him throw you off, lucky I saw and caught you before you got hurt." He chuckled. "or more hurt anyways, you seemed to have hurt your leg when you fell." Suddenly looking concerned. I looked at it suddenly feeling the twinge of pain in my knee. Cam snodded climbing onto silvers back and holding a hand out to me. "Since you hurt yourself, I will escort you through the forest and do what you came here to do since todays my day off anyways" He said making me grab his hand pulling me behind him. Wrapping my arms around his waist on the back of my pony I let him lead me deeper into the woods.

**scene break**Cams POV**

Just my luck I was talked by a flying farm girl, but I was happy it was Lillian, and she wasn't too hurt. Her arms wrapped around my waist made my waist made my heart race as she held on tight as I steered her pony through the woods. I blushed deeply every time her grip tightend on my waist. _Calm down Cam, she just another neighbor who just needed help…a neighbor…a pretty neighbor…NEIGHBOR._ Despite my mental protests to myself I couldn't calm down. "Ok, Is this spot ok?" I suddenly asked bringing the animal to a halt by a woodsy area with a shallow stream. "Um…Yes!" She said after looking around a few times. I slid off the pony, grabbing her bag and slinging it over my shoulder. "Ok, what am I looking for exactly?" I asked looking back at the Blushing farmer "well stuff like- " she started as she too, slid off her animal. "OWWW!" She wailed landing on her injured leg. I quickly grabbed her as she started to fall, and within a blink, it happened

_**Hahaha cliff hanger! :D**_


End file.
